


24/7

by Krisser__kris



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-05-21
Updated: 2001-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:38:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krisser__kris/pseuds/Krisser__kris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair gets disturbing news from Jim. Blair's reaction forces Jim to think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	24/7

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Mary for the beta.

**24/7**

**by Krisser**

 

“Chief, I’m thinking about getting married again.”

Blair couldn’t believe that those were the first words out of Jim’s mouth as he had entered the loft. He really hoped that the pain he’d felt hadn’t been reflected in his eyes before he stomped it down.

“Congratulations, man. Whatever makes you happy will make me happy.” Blair had told his roommate with as much sincerity as he could project into his voice.” He’d put out his hand and shook Jim’s before shutting off the TV and heading to his room.

He had listened to Jim get ready for bed and climb the loft stairs as he thought over the world shattering statement, for Blair’s world was shattered.

Jim, getting married. The changes would be profound. Loss of home. Loss of friend. Loss of dream. Loss of chance of bestowing love. Loss of Jim.

Three hours later, decisions made, Blair started typing.

The next evening, with Jim at Mindy’s, Blair typed into the night. There was no one to tell him to go to bed, no one to disturb, so the typist put in an all-nighter.

The Anthropologist knew that he needed to finish his dissertation and the paper on the sentinel. After the rift caused by the first chapter of his original project, the student knew that he had to change the topic focus of his paper. He wanted the friendship more than the legacy.

He hadn’t announced the change because Jim would have felt guilty about his part in it. For Blair it had been a wake up call. He was far to involved in his subject’s life to be considered objective anymore. That would askew the opinions of his findings, no matter how accurate. It would have been impossible to defend his dissertation without exposing the actual subject.

Three exhausting days later, his sentinel paper was finished. Jim deserved a hard copy of the completed work. His family could publish it after his death. Blair made a note to himself to get Jayzine, his lawyer friend, to draw up the affidavit giving up the rights and transferring them to Jim.

That night he slept the sleep of the dead and the following day he spent looking for a place to live. Blair found a room above a garage for a modest price. He rented it for one month, giving him more time to locate better lodgings.

The Anthropologist knew that he had one more week to finish the alternate dissertation. Then he would allow himself the time to look at the big picture. His place with Jim.

Blair felt depression set in. A new level in a relationship takes up a lot of time and Jim will see his need of a guide must decrease. Then a horrid thought took control of Sandburg’s mind, maybe Jim was expecting or hoping that his wife will be able to take on the guiding duties. His thoughts compounded on themselves, leaving the guide more bereft and alone than he could ever remember feeling. It was now the possibility of life without Jim.

\-----------------

Saturday morning dawned bright and clear but it was a far cry from how Blair felt. Moving day. Jim was at Mindy’s for the weekend, so Blair figured it was the best time to depart. Less chance of his breaking down and making a fool of himself in front of his friend.

He stuffed his car with the boxes that seemed to contain just books and clothes. He hadn’t replaced any of the furniture lost in the warehouse explosion. He went to the basement to fetch his sleeping bag and air pad. They would have to suffice as his bed. He stored his personal masks behind the camping equipment, just until he found a more permanent dwelling. The security was better here.

He left the locked box containing the completed sentinel paper on Jim’s bed and the note on the table. He took a last look at the only real home he had ever known, locked the door behind him and headed out to his car.

\--------------

When Jim arrived home in the early hours of Monday morning he was curious as to why Sandburg’s car was missing. Maybe it was in the shop again, but the Sentinel knew before he unlocked the door that Sandburg wasn’t inside. No heartbeat.

His eyes registered the lack of something before his noticed the letter on the kitchen table. He opened the envelope and took out the single page note and key.

_Jim. A lot of planning goes into setting up a new relationship. I don’t want Mindy to feel impeded when the two of you change things, so I thought it would be wiser all around to clear out now. Thanks for the home. Blair_

The detective looked about the loft and noted what his eyes had already seen, the absence of all of Blair’s possessions. Gone. Everything.

Ellison turned and left. His gut told him to go to Rainier, so he went. He heard the tapping of keys at the same time he located the signature heartbeat of his partner.

He pushed the door open and strode into the office. “Sandburg, what is this shit?” Holding up the note.

Blair felt tenderness swell, it was adorable, Jim was so clueless. The guide smiled ruefully, “The future Mrs. Ellison isn’t gonna want me living downstairs, Big Guy.”

“I only said I was considering it, Darwin.”

Blair sighed, “Jim, you’ve been searching, it was only a matter of time.”

“I didn’t tell you that to make you move.” Jim was perplexed.

“I know, but your future wife wouldn’t want me living there. We’re almost 24/7 now, a new marriage can’t handle that.” Blair poured coffee into Jim’s mug and handed the dazed man the steaming brew.

Jim stared at his partner like he wasn’t understanding everything, but he contained those thoughts as he sipped his coffee, then said aloud, “Coming in later?”

“Yup, this afternoon.”

Jim turned before he exited Blair’s office, “What’s the key for?”

“Box on your bed.”

Jim left, thoughts a whirl.

\-------------

They had a heavy workload through the week. The bad guys must have known that Blair wanted some free time to work on his dissertation. To compensate, the observer would put in all night typing secessions in his office so he could get his paper done on time. But in an odd way, the guide was happy to have the criminals so active, it was more time spent with Jim.

By the end of the week Sandburg was beyond tired and Ellison was becoming aloof. Jim was too inverted to note his guide’s state and Blair was too tired to assimilate Jim’s regression.

The rest of Major Crimes had noticed though. At one point or another they each had brought their concerns to Captain Banks, who himself had already noted the odd behaviors of his best detective team. He should probably wait until Monday before grilling them.

\----------------

With Blair gone, Jim decided to have Mindy over for the weekend, see how she liked the place. Odd though, Jim couldn’t place why his home didn’t have that cozy feeling he was accustomed to anymore.

Mindy made breakfast and insisted on doing the dishes herself. Jim made himself sit at the table and not grab the sponge out of her hand. He kept reminding himself that she was trying to be nice and he could just rewash the dishes later.

The leggy blonde turned with a smile, “All done. For the future, it might be a good idea to re-do the cupboards and then add a few more. They are organized in a peculiar manner, probably your roommate.”

Jim took a sip of his coffee as he thought that Sandburg never’d had a problem with how he’d arranged the cupboards.

Mindy continued her comments as she moved into the livingroom. “I bet you’re planning on repainting this room soon, just a suggestion, you may want to add some color and move stuff around.” She smiled, trying to gage how well he was accepting her suggestions. She’d suggest a kitchen overhaul later.

Jim looked at the walls that he and Sandburg had painted four months ago. They had worked side by side as they applied the color they had jointly picked out. He reflected momentarily on how he missed the African and Australian masks that had found their place on the walls.

He turned to his girl friend and suggested, “Let’s jog in the park.” Side-stepping the issue of the loft changes completely.

When they returned in the afternoon, they entered the loft to a ringing phone. Jim picked up the phone after throwing down his keys.

“Ellison………yes, Captain…….okay, ten o’clock. Right.” Jim put down the phone and sported a disappointed face. “Have to pull a stake out tonight.”

Jim heard Mindy’s sigh of displeasure before she said, “Sure, I understand.”

“How about dinner before I drop you off?” Jim suggested.

Mindy agreed, smiling, liking how Jim wanted to be with her until he had to go to work.

After dropping Mindy off, Jim took a long drive to help him think. He knew that Simon’s question about Blair’s new address would be the topic of conversation at their ten o’clock breakfast appointment tomorrow morning.

\----------

Jim joined Simon at the outdoor café. “Morning, Captain.” Jim said as he sat down.

“Morning Jim, you look like hell. This have anything to do with Sandburg’s address change?”

Jim recognized that it was Simon, the friend asking and responded to the query. “Hell, I don’t know.”

Simon smiled to himself as he gave the waiter his order. He watched Jim as he did the same and saw that his friend remained one of the clueless about his own life. He urged Jim to talk.

In his perplexed state, Jim did just that. He explained how comfortable he had been with Mindy. How smoothly life had been going and put the two together. He missed Simon’s shocked expression as he mentioned considering marriage. “It was after I shared that with Sandburg that he moved out.”

“What? Was he pissed?” Simon prodded.

“No, he seemed genuinely happy. He moved when I was gone for the weekend. All he said when I questioned him was that a wife wouldn’t want a roommate there.”

Simon saw the Kid’s point and nodded, “Kid’s right, Jim. What did you expect?”

“Simon, he’s my guide.”

“Jim, did you expect Sandburg to continue living there?” Simon knew that Jim hadn’t thought it through.

Jim stared out into the street, no one thought solidifying into an answer.

Simon tried something else, “Thought you’d be glad to finally have him out of your place.”

“Actually Simon, we got along fine. Shared chores and stuff. It was kinda nice knowing that someone would be there at the end of each day.”

The Captain could see bewilderment cloud his detective’s eyes. “Jim, what about you senses?”

“Sandburg said that wouldn’t change. He’s coming in just the same.” Jim told him as the food arrived. The two men ate in silence as each pondered their own thoughts.

\--------------

Jim was restless, wasn’t sleeping much. Everything was off, including his senses. Blair had only come in one afternoon this week. School and tests keeping his guide away. Without his companion’s balanced presence, Jim had let his senses close off. Blair had seemed so harried so he didn’t mention the change to his guide.

The loft felt less welcoming and less like home. The need for thinking overwhelmed him and he had cried off the week with Mindy. His only real problem was he couldn’t pinpoint what he should be thinking about.

Simon had asked if he had expected Blair to continue to live there. Jim figured he had. Blair had commented that they already spend almost 24/7 as it is. Didn’t that mean that his guide should continue to live there?

Everything was going so well, how’d it all get so screwed up?

\-------------

Blair turned in his completed dissertation to the committee. On Friday morning he’d have to defend it. All the energy that he had been using to get the paper done evaporated.

He found that now without the urgency of a deadline, he had time to contemplate his life. Too much time. The possibility of life without Jim loomed heavy on the horizon.

As an Anthropologist, he studied and observed people. His recent study of Jim, Simon, Megan and Joel had provided the viewer with enough insight to accurately define their niche in life. With all his observation prowess, he was still unable to locate his. He had foolishly allowed himself to believe that his role in Jim’s life was it. But with one short sentence, that had all changed.

Driving back to his rented place above a garage, Blair laughed at the irony, that description seemed to fit him also. So now he had to reprocess his view of himself. The very thought was more that he could handle at the moment. He climbed the stairs and entered the small room. He laid down on his sleeping bag fully clothed and let sleep claim his tired body.

\--------------

By Thursday, Simon was climbing the walls, Sandburg hadn’t been in all week and Jim had reverted to his pre-Sandburg personality. Worse now in comparison, for co-workers had something to compare his behavior against. With that knowledge came concern and the staff of Major Crime all let their Captain know of it.

So Thursday evening found a concerned friend heading for 852 Prospect.

Banks had to knock on the door to the loft several times before it was answered by a disheveled looking Ellison.

“Something wrong, Simon?” Jim greeted the man at the door.

“Yes, you.” Simon looked seriously at his friend as he answered.

Jim backed up and motioned Simon entrance, closing the door behind him. He held up his beer bottle, asking the silent question if he wanted one too. He received a nod of affirmation from the dark-skinned man.

Sitting on the couch opposite Jim, Simon really looked at his friend. He looked tired and sad. He said gently, “Jim, what in the hell is happening with you. Your senses acting up?”

“They haven’t been online most of the week.” Answering the easy question.

“Talk to Sandburg about it?” Simon knew that the Anthropologist was somehow the crux of the problem.

“He doesn’t live here anymore.” Jim’s jaw clenched as he said the words.

Shaking his head a bit, Simon answered like he was talking to a stubborn child. “Jim, Blair would be here faster than you could hang up the phone if you told him about it.”

“He doesn’t want to be here, Simon. I’m not going to call on some pretext to get him back here.”

“Your senses not working is not a pretext.”

“Well, he didn’t come in all week. Some nonsense about school work on the answering machine. I’m not begging him.” Jim answered, the muscles in his cheek working furiously.

Simon knew that Jim had no idea how much of himself he had already given away. He tried another avenue, “Where’s Mindy?”

“Wasn’t in the mood to see her this week.” Jim answered honestly, glad to be off the subject of Sandburg.

Treading on unstable ground, “Don’t you think that if you were having a particularly bad time that you would turn to your future wife for comfort?”

Jim’s expression said he hadn’t a clue where this was going.

“Okay Jim, let’s try this……… imagine coming home from a rough day. How do you see it, what’s the very first thing that pops up in your mind to bring you comfort?”

Jim laid his head back on the couch, eyes closed. He thought over some of the rough cases and remembered how much he looked forward to getting home. Having a beer placed in his hand, no words, just a genuine smile of welcome from………….Blair. Jim’s eyes flew open.

“Finally,” Simon muttered, barely audible.

Jim sat straight up, a shocked look on his face. He turned toward Simon, who wore a wide smile like he could read his thoughts.

Simon met the detective’s eyes, “Are you really that surprised?”

“Blair’s a guy.”

“So he is. But have you realized that he’s reached some part of you that no other person ever has?”

“Simon, he’s studied me for his dissertation……”

“Jim,” the intense man broke in, “It’s more than that, you let him in. Pretty damn deep. As far as I can tell, Carolyn never reached that far. Has Mindy?”

Jim sat silent, thinking.

“The others joke a lot about how human you’ve become since the Kid started partnering with you. But you know what? It’s the truth. He tapped something.”

“Aw, come on, Simon. That’s just the running joke, kinda like giving a reason for why Sandburg’s there.”

The Captain leaned forward with a serious expression on his face, “Go ask Joel, H, Rhonda. Then listen to their answers. You’ll be surprised.”

“Hummmm.”

“Jim, you respond to him, like no other.”

“Simon, that’s the guide stuff. Getting all the senses stuff under control.”

“Is that all it is? Think about it.” Simon put the bottle down as he got up and let himself out. Leaving Jim alone with his thoughts.

\--------------

Simon Banks, Captain of the Major Crime unit, asked himself why all of a sudden did he feel like Dolly Levy, matchmaker?

Possibly because he found himself at Rainier, walking down the halls of the Anthropology building in search of his missing observer. Who was as blind as Ellison.

He turned the corner in search of the stairwell and heard Blair’s voice passionately booming.

“…………….and regardless of race or nationality, those accepted with the police ranks are buffeted against the outside world. When one of their own are faced with a difficult situation, that one person and their family, have the whole of the policemen’s world to back them up. In essence, their family. Whether it is an accusation or a tragedy, they are not left to face any of it alone. This closed society functions in the same way as an old world, tight-nit family……..”

Simon listened to Sandburg’s passion hidden within the words. The observer had evidently spent time watching more that just his Sentinel. The Captain walked down to the coffee machine and leisurely made his way back.

Simon moved closer to the doors as the people within sounded finished, what he overheard shocked him.

“You have satisfied the committee, Dr. Sandburg.”

“Thank you.” Simon could hear Blair’s voice as he opened the door. He moved further away.

Blair exited the lecture hall elated and was relieved that his dissertation on closed societies passed. The completion and reward seemed somewhat hollow without Jim there to share it. His thoughts were interrupted at the surprise of seeing Captain Banks in the corridor.

“Captain, is something wrong?”

Simon wondered idly why that was the first thing Ellison and Sandburg asked upon seeing him. “Actually Blair, that’s what I came to ask you about.”

Blair indicated the way to his office and Simon fell into step.

“Ask me what?” Blair inquired.

“What’s wrong? You haven’t been in all week. Jim hasn’t been acting right. His senses are off. You don’t live at the loft. You’ve become a doctor and none of us knew you were close. What the hell is going on?” The concern was unmistakable in his voice.

Blair closed the door of his office and walked to the coffee maker, turning it on while he tried to formulate an answer. He turned and faced the Captain. “I haven’t been in because I had to finish my dissertation and then defend it. Jim’s in love and that has him acting strange. What do you mean his senses are off? I can’t live at the loft if Jim’s getting married and I was afraid that you’d pull my observer’s pass if you knew that my paper was done. Jim still needs a guide,” Blair answered the Captain’s questions, hoping to his core that the last statement was still true.

Simon Banks took a deep breath, worried that he actually followed Sandburg’s entire reply. He questioned, “Jim doesn’t know either? About the finished paper?”

“No, haven’t seen much of him lately.”

“You want to continue to work with Ellison?”

“Of course, I don’t stop being a guide just ‘cause I finished the paper. My dissertation wasn’t about sentinels. That would have exposed Jim. Couldn’t do that, man.” Blair’s passion and sincerity touched Simon.

“You okay with the marriage thing?” Simon asked the easier question, still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Blair had completely changed the topic of his dissertation.

“What makes Jim happy will make me happy.” Sandburg figured if he said it enough, he could make it true.

“So you stopped being in love with him?”

The shocked young man tried to school his expression but he failed miserably. “What?” was all he could get out.

Gently, “I’ve known for a while. You light up when he’s in the room.”

Mortified, Blair buried his head in his hands.

“If it helps, Jim has no clue, neither do the rest.” Simon didn’t add that Megan suspected they were already together.

“So I’ll loose my pass for sure,” the Anthropologist muttered.

“Not because of that. Once it’s out and official that you’ve completed your doctorate, I don’t know how I can defend your pass to the Mayor.”

What last straws Blair had been holding on to fell over and rolled away. He realized that life could get worse.

Simon instantly responded to the defeated look on the Kid’s face. “I’ll see what I can do.” Then made eye contact, adding a question, “Can you show up this afternoon? Ellison’s a grouch.”

Blair nodded.

\--------

On a night that he should have been celebrating the final achievement of his hard work and the culmination of his dreams, found him instead, alone, in a small room with a beer, depressed.

The doctorate could now be the final nail that separates him from Jim permanently. The secret dream of finding his very own sentinel, realized, was unimportant next to the real man. Jim could stop being a sentinel and he would still love Jim. So different from he, Jim was still his match. His soulmate.

The Anthropologist knew many wondered how two so seemingly opposite people got along. Blair himself had puzzled it until he discovered that they complimented each other. At first, he has assumed that it was the sentinel studies that kept them together, but from the sentinel/guide relationship a friendship grew. He had then come to find that the friendship was more important to him than his studies.

But it had been the night of the crocodile that the student had known for sure that the topic of his paper had to change. The entire friendship had hung in the balance. His sentinel couldn’t separate his instinctual behavior from the other aspects that made him the man he is. For Blair, the choice had been easier than one would have supposed, the friendship had won, hands down.

The guide had taken great pains to hide its depth from Jim as he was emotionally repressed and it was hard for the man to trust. When Blair had finally gained it, he didn’t want to violate it. He knew that the episode with Alex had really tested the bindings of their friendship, but they had survived. Coming out just a bit stronger.

It had also been while he was confronted with the deadly female sentinel that Blair discovered that he had compounded his own problem. For he had realized that his feelings ran deeper. He loved the Sentinel. He loved the man. He loved Jim.

He finished off the one beer and got the next, seeking escape in the only thing he had left, his memories.

\--------

Ellison realized as he sat in front of the TV, watching a Jags game, drinking a beer, that this wasn’t as fun as it used to be. He got up and wandered about his place, stopping at the balcony windows. The detective looked out, seeing not the landscape before him, but a memory of another evening watching the game.

Blair throwing healthy, butterless popcorn, at him and he would try to catch it with his mouth. They’d alternated getting the beers, depending on who had to pee. Jim didn’t actively remember the conversation, but he didn’t need to, the pleasure in the remembrance was how comfortable it was.

Oddly enough, Sandburg had been easy to live with. ‘We’re almost 24/7,’ that’s what his roommate had told him. Almost. Had he really been spending that much time with his guide? Work. Vacation. Home.

Home! That’s what this place hasn’t been the last two weeks. Jim’s brain shouted at him. That’s what Blair had done. He’d made the loft a home. His home. Should be their home.

Their home? What about Mindy? He thought to the weekend she’d spent, he didn’t remember getting that feeling from her. He didn’t think she had liked the place all that much.

Mindy was a nice lady. He had felt comfortable with her, so why not here? A whispered voice in his head claimed, ‘Blair wasn’t here.’

24/7. Did he want to be with Mindy that way? NO, shouted out from his mind. He didn’t want that. 24/7 was too much.

Except with Blair.

Jim realized that he felt calm and warm, yeah, he could do 24/7 with Blair.

To take the almost to a real 24/7 -- all he would have to add would be….sex. Sex with a man? No, with Blair.

Blair was a guy, he argued with himself. Ah, but he’s different. He’s your guide, your friend and you trust him.

Jim answered himself aloud, “I do trust him. Like no one else.” The man moved quietly back to the couch and clicked off the TV.

Could he have sex with Blair? He allowed that door in his mind to open. He thought of Blair coming out of the shower. When they’ve worked out together. Sitting around in boxers at breakfast. He thought of the compact body that was stronger than it looked. His jeans felt constricting, he was hard.

Jim unzipped his jeans and freed his erection. He thought of Blair in just a towel and he stroked himself. He recalled the scent of his guide and let it wash over him as his hand moved faster, aided by the pre-cum that slicked his shaft. His thoughts lingered on the hairy chest and nipple ring and then he was gasping Blair’s name as he coated his shirt and hand with his semen.

Yup, he could have sex with Blair. Jim smiled.

\-------

Jim sat at his desk, well aware of his guide beside him intent on the casefiles before him. So focused on the heartbeat and heat signature, Jim didn’t hear the approach of Mindy into the bullpen.

“Jim, what’s been going on?” A tinge of irritation in her voice.

Jim looked up, irritated himself that she would bother him at work. “Work and lots of it,” he told her.

Blair kept his head down in the files before him, but his ears were intent on the conversation beside him.

H, Joel, Rafe and Megan sat down at their desks trying to look busy.

“You couldn’t call?” Mindy asked, but it bordered on a demand.

Embarrassed to be having this conversation in front of his co-workers, he answered more harshly than he intended, “I’m a cop. My work hours are not predictable.”

“And you’ve forgotten how to use a phone?”

Jim looked up at the pretty, pouting face and knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he didn’t want a 24/7 with her. He said softly with regret at causing pain, “I can’t do a 24/7 with you.”

Incredulous, “What? You’re breaking up? I thought we……Jim, you can be such an asshole.”

“Sorry Mindy, didn’t mean to blurt it out like that,” but he was speaking to a retreating back. He followed her to the elevator, “Mindy, I really am sorry.”

With tears in her voice, she said, “Oh, go to hell Jim.”

“Probably will,” he answered seriously.

The leggy blond stepped into the elevator and held up her hand to stop any words that Jim might have said. “Just goodbye.”

The doors of the elevator closed and Jim couldn’t help the feeling of relief that stole through him. That finished, he could move on and his thoughts immediately went to Blair.

The Sentinel walked back to the bullpen slowly, giving his co-workers the time to scramble back from the door. He heard their whispers and ignored their looks. He picked up the folder with the post-it and read….Wanna be outta here?

He looked over at his guide and nodded. “Early lunch?”

“I could eat.”

The two men got up and headed out of the bullpen.

After the elevator doors closed, Megan and H highed-fived. “Yeah, the bitch is gone,” H rapped out. Contented sighs went through the bull pen.

Simon finally emerged from his office and all heads turned his way, “Okay, new pool.”

\---------

After they picked up hoagie sandwiches and sodas, Jim headed the truck for the lookout. Truck parked and locked, they scrambled over the retaining wall. The wide ledge could sit four and both men had used the calming hide-away spot before. They ate their sandwiches in a comfortable silence, basking in the warmth of the sun.

As he stuffed his trash in the bag, Jim broke the silence. “Chief, when I mentioned marriage and you said you were happy for me, did you mean it?”

Blair knew he had the full focus of the Sentinel on him, so a straight lie was out. With a sigh he said, “Yes and no.”

Eyebrows up, the detective questioned, “Yes. And no?”

“Well, Jim, if you were really happy, then I would be happy for you. But was I happy that it was with Mindy? No.”

Jim was silent for a few moments, trying to find a way to explain what he’d figured out. “Blair, when I went to your office the morning after you moved out, you said that we were almost 24/7 now.”

The guide nodded, completely transfixed on Jim, he’d actually used his name, this was serious.

“Well, that really started me thinking on the whole 24/7 idea. Me, spending a lot of time with just one person. So I looked at Mindy that way and realized that no matter how nice a lady she was, I couldn’t do a 24/7 with her. Even when I was married to Carolyn, when it got too much, I’d go on a fishing trip with Simon. I’ve never been able to do the 24/7 thing, ….that is, until you, Blair.”

Blair’s heart beat double time, Jim so open and serious, sharing and the implications of that last statement. It could mean….well different things. The scientist didn’t want to jump to conclusions. Taking it slow to give Jim an out, “Jim, I’m your guide.”

“Yeah, you are. But this is more than the Sentinel/Guide thing. When I go fishing with Simon, I take you along. After a hard case we work together, we go kayaking, we go camping. We go. I find I hate mid-terms and finals, you’re gone so much.”

“Jim, what are you saying here?” Hope germinated and started growing.

“Home, Chief. The loft wasn’t one until you moved in, and it hasn’t been one the last two weeks. Blair, I find that when I have a really bad day, what gets me through is the thought of you. There, at home smiling at me. I can do 24/7 with you. I want to do 24/7 with you.”

Azure eyes waited for the ice blue ones to make contact. The ice melted in the warm glow of love that radiated back at him. He finally saw what had always been there for him.

Owner of the azure eyes smiled and asked, “Why Jim?”

Maintaining eye contact, Jim figured out easily why he wanted the 24/7, “I love you, Blair.”

Before the older man could draw another breath, his guide and own personal bundle of energy straddled his lap, smiling that special Blairsmile that was only for Jim.

“I love you too, Jim. So much.”

Jim buried his nose in the soft curls, drinking in the scent of Blair. He waited until the essence filled him before adding the taste. The one sense that he had never imprinted of Blair’s. The Sentinel licked behind the tantalizing ear, a primitive part of him was thrilled with the groans that filled the air. He feasted on the neck, combining sniff and lick up the jawline to hover just above the lips. Glistening lips that were slightly parted in anticipation. Jim threaded his fingers through the curly locks, savoring the texture and he slowly drew the beloved face closer. Blair met him half way.

That primitive part of the Sentinel cried out loudly in his head, MINE. He whispered softly just as his lips met Blair’s, “Mine.”

The taste of the lips was different than the taste of the neck. The Sentinel knew now that he would have to taste every inch to imprint all the different flavors. A small rational part of his mind realized that with his guide he did not have to dial down his senses as he always had before. Elated, he began exploring every micron of surface within his lover’s mouth. That small rational part lost it when it realized that he could add lover as a Sandburg nickname.

Blair opened his mouth to encourage Jim’s tongue in further, meeting that tongue, learning its texture. Even without sentinel senses, the Anthropologist could taste the difference, a delicious difference. Add that to the fact that this was his heart’s desire, it only intensified his sensory experience.

The guide caught his sentinel’s tongue and sucked on it hard and slow. The growls of pleasure only extended his sensual assault of Jim’s moist tactile receptor. Blair was also leisurely rocking in Jim’s lap, causing their erections to brush against the other. They were lost in each other.

A horn blast broke the spell that held Blair and he took stock of their surroundings. The guide smiled to himself as he saw the half lidded eyes of his sentinel that was still caught within the sensual sensory web. That same man made many unhappy sounds at the loss of lips and touch of groins.

The needy growls let the guide know that he couldn’t leave Jim in this state. The Sentinel’s sense of touch was too far gone. Blair returned to the begging lips and was rewarded with purrs of satisfaction. As he captured the strong tongue and sucked it into his mouth, his hands made quick work with the buckle and zipper that was hiding the hard shaft beneath.

Disappointed groans began anew at the loss of the warm lips, but the guide quickly replaced his lips with two fingers. Jim sucked them in immediately. Blair then moved his mouth straight down to the exposed, straining cock and engulfed it until his nose was pressed against the still covered testicles.

The guide swirled his tongue all about the head as his lips sucked the leaking shaft. Blair took note of the unique flavor of his Jim.

Jim’s bucking and thrusting was kept in control by the guide’s one free hand. The sucking of Blair’s fingers kept pace with the Sentinel’s hip movement. Low throated sounds of delight escaping the Sentinel drove Blair to increase his speed to frantic. Jim’s orgasm ripped through his body and the evidence exploded into Blair’s throat. Jim’s finger sucking and arching pushed Blair over the edge and he came within the confines of his jeans.

A sated Sentinel gathered up his guide and held his close to his chest. Blair knew for certain that the rumbling in the chest under his ear was purring. His Sentinel really purrs.

They stayed close together for several minutes before the sounds of traffic finally intruded into their world. The guide tended his Sentinel. He closed the fly, rebuckled the belt and kissed his nose.

Jim looked around, amazed that he had lost all awareness of where they were. Brushing the dirt of his slacks, he followed his guide back over the wall. He unlocked the truck and they both climbed in.

Blair smiled as he reminded Jim that he had to go by his place to get a clean pair of jeans.

Jim’s expression grew serious, “Blair, will you move back in? Today?”

“I get my old room back?” Blair asked with shinning eyes.

“No. A new room, upstairs.” Jim asked with his eyes.

“What? You moving downstairs?” Blair teased.

“No. We share. We make a home. Together. 24/7.” Again, a question was evident in the voice.

With all his love showing in his eyes, Blair answered easily, “You are home, Jim. So where ever we are together will feel that way. 24/7, never have any set of numbers made me happier.” Blair leaned over and kissed his lover on the temple, the nose then his lips with reverence making them a pledge to backup his words.

With a happy heart, Jim pulled out into traffic.

\---------

As Blair was returning the key to the landlord, Jim called Simon.

“Banks.”

“Simon, we’re gonna be a while yet. Moving Sandburg back into the loft.” Jim announced to his friend.

“Take the rest of the afternoon. You okay? We all couldn’t help overhearing.” Simon was asking as the concerned friend.

“Never better. Really. Blair’s moving back in.”

For the Captain of Detectives, it didn’t take much to read between the lines. All pain that could have been, was washed away by Sandburg. Major Crimes would have the mellower Jim back now. Then Simon changed the subject entirely.

“Jim, did you know that Sandburg finished his dissertation and has defended it already?”

Jim froze in his spot.

The harsh breathing was the only indication to Simon that he’d heard and the Captain assumed that this was news to the detective. He added, “It wasn’t about you. He did it on us, the Police Department. He was quite passionate about it, what little I heard.”

Jim walked into the street, farther away from where Blair stood talking to the older man. He was hurt and it sounded in his voice. “When?”

“Last week. I went to his office to talk with Sandburg and I overheard the last part of his speech. He had no intention of sharing the news. He was afraid that he wouldn’t be allowed to continue as your partner.”

Still caught on the dissertation itself, “He changed the thesis?”

Simon smiled, glad that Jim couldn’t see him, “Yes, Jim. He thought you’d be subjected to exposure. Figured you wouldn’t be able to do your job. That’s what he told me. Didn’t want you to feel bad.”

Jim knew the change was because of his reading of the first damn chapter. “So he can still ride with me?” He now caught up with the conversation.

“Well, not as a student observer,” Simon replied unhelpfully.

“Simon, we’re a team,” Jim couldn’t say aloud that he needed Sandburg as his partner.

“My best team. I know, Jim.”

“So whata we do?”

Simon heard a wealth of emotion in those few words, and the Captain knew holding off telling his friend was cruel, “We offer him a job.”

Confusion colored his voice, “What? A cop?”

“A paid observer position. Had Joel and Connor tally up some stats for the Major Crimes Unit, showed the success rate in solving cases before he was here and since. There were some pretty impressive numbers, Jim. Ran it by the Mayor and he okayed it. Said the money saved in not paying for property damages caused by you pre-Sandburg will fund the position.”

“Ha, ha.” Was Ellison’s witty comeback.

“Actually, Jim, those numbers are amazing too.” Simon slipped in.

Excited for his partner, “When can he start?”

“As soon as he signs the paperwork.”

Jim breathed a sigh of relief, “Good.”

“Megan and Joel think we should celebrate Sandburg’s becoming a doctor.” Simon threw out there.

Jim smiled a softer smile as he said, “Yeah, he’d like that.”

Simon Banks shook his head, he couldn’t believe the changes in Jim’s voice, from business to tender. He figured that more than Blair’s moving back in must have occurred. “You talk to the Kid?”

“When it came down to it, Simon, I found I couldn’t do a 24/7 with Mindy. But with Blair, I want it. Yeah, we talked.”

The gruff Captain felt only relief wash through him at the ‘matter settled’ tone. Sandburg was back where he belonged. “I happy for you, Jim.”

“Me too, Captain.”

\-------

Jim entered the loft with a box of Blair’s stuff and knew he was home. Home was with Blair. He fetched the masks from the basement and put them back up on the walls. As he hung the final one on the wall of his bedroom, he saw the locked box Blair had left for him.

He suspected what he would find. He fished the key out of his pocket and sat on the bed. He pulled the box onto his lap and opened it. The manuscript: The Sentinel, by Blair Sandburg sat inside. A handwritten note lay folded on top. Blair’d had an affidavit drawn up for him. He had relinquished all rights to the paper, giving them all to Jim Ellison. His heart swelled at the magnitude of what this gift meant. Never had anyone loved him this much.

His attention was brought back to the here and now as he could smell the Chinese take-out they had brought with them and headed downstairs. He was looking forward to having his partner across the table from him again. He stopped on that thought and grabbed the man of his heart closer and seared his lips to that welcoming smile.

Simon called back during dinner and Jim told his partner of their upcoming duty. “We have guard duty at a fancy dress party tomorrow evening.” Forestalling the grumbling of the dress wear, he added, “I need you, Chief, noise and all.”

“I’m there, Jim. Have to rent a tux though,” he grumbled good-naturedly.

“We can rent one in the morning. We’re not on duty ‘til six p.m.” Jim smiled a sexy smile, looking forward to the first morning waking up with his lover.

\-------

Waking with a human blanket was even better than Jim had imagined. The Sentinel categorized all the information he could on a sleeping guide. ‘The scent,’ he thought to himself as he took a deep breath, ‘I know I will never tire of the scent of Blair.” He was thrilled that now he could also add to his scent memory the scent of them together.

The Sentinel’s heart beat faster. He knew that he had had a long hard road to this point in life, but finally he had found heaven on earth. Blair.

Blair woke to a nose nuzzling the back of his neck. He smiled into the chest he was pressed up against. He licked the all the areas he could reach without moving. He was rewarded with a low moan, and latched on more seriously.

He alternated between nipples, loving the gasps of disappointment each time he left one nipple for the other. After the nubs stood hard and erect, he worked his way down to the inviting navel and laved the deep hole. His tongue then traveled down to the top of the hairline and stopped. Another groan of disappointment bemoaning the loss of the lips assailed his ears.

Grinning, Blair moved up to Jim’s face and smiled at his lover, “Good morning. I didn’t know you were awake.” The mischievous glint in the azure eyes belied his innocence in that statement.

“Yes, ALL of me is awake,” Jim growled throatily.

Playfully, “There is no way I could miss that, man.” Blair smiled with his whole being, then his voice lowered, seductively, “What do you want?”

“You.”

The single word took Blair’s breath away. A lump that lodged in his throat kept him quiet. But the message in his eyes was easy to read. Love.

The Sentinel’s gaze locked on to his guide’s and he read all that was there. Love. And lots of it. All for him. The path to the soul, exposed for him alone. Never in his life had a single person bestowed so much to him. Their lips met in a promise of all that there would be together.

The larger man moved gently over his partner, completely covering the firm body beneath his. The kiss that started in a gentle acknowledgment of their promise, escalated into a passionate declaration of intent. Throat, ears, lips and eyes were bathed in licks and kisses. Special attention was paid to the juncture of the neck and throat, both finding it a highly erotic pleasure point.

As though fused, their bodies never lost contact in the sinuous movement of torsos, arms and legs. Arms above their head, fingers entwined, their cocks aligned side by side. The pre-cum leakage made for effortless gliding. Sensations increased as the grinding of pelvises, pressed so tightly together, became faster, harder. Lips sought their match and each attempted to devour the other as they ascended toward climax. So in tune to the other’s pleasure they crested together, fueled on by the hearing of their name gasped lovingly from engrossed lips.

Sated and sleepy they slept, only to be awoken several hours by growling stomachs.

Blair took a minute to reflect on how quickly life can change. From a hopeless despair to a deep joy in just two weeks. 24/7, Ellison wanted him around all the time. His heart beat faster in the excitement of the knowledge.

His Blessed Protector noticed the increased rate and asked, “Chief?”

“Just happy and trying to take it all in.” He leaned over and kissed the shinny forehead of his lover.

“Let’s get cleaned up and go out for breakfast?” Jim asked as he nuzzled his mate’s neck, inhaling a breath of Blairscent.

A happy laugh, “It’ll be lunch time before we get out of here.”

\-------

Lunch, tuxes and a museum later, they had just enough time to shower and change for their evening duty.

Jim watched as his partner shed modesty with a little bare ass wiggle before closing the bathroom door. He listened as the water was turned on and an electric shaver was run over the five o’clock shadow that his guide developed by four. Unable to get the seductive wiggle off his mind the Sentinel found himself without clothes as he entered the bathroom. He stepped in next to his mate and pressed him up against the tile.

“Wiggle caught you, huh?” The guide waggled his eyebrows suggestively at turned-on man before him. He handed him the shampoo. “First business, then playtime.”

“You expected me? We don’t have time for this,” he said as he dumped the herbal shampoo into his hand and rubbed it into his lover’s hair.

“We have our joint shower times. Humm, that feels so good.” Blair leaned back as Jim’s fingers worked their way all over his scalp.

Jim loved the thick, curly hair. His fingertips memorized each strand as he worked first the shampoo, then the conditioner through. The sensual feel of the hair electrified his groin and Blair’s brushing back against his cock with his ass had the Sentinel’s sense of touch overriding all other messages in his brain.

He managed to rinse the soapy hair before he pulled Blair close and ravished his mouth. The guide broke the kiss and handed his lover a gentle gel soap before he turned and braced himself against the tile. He wiggled his ass again, just in case the detective hadn’t clued in yet.

Jim and his more primitive self had both clued in and squeezed the gel on to his waiting fingers. He pressed close to his lover, one hand rubbing the taught balls as the other played about the tight entrance. The Sentinel could feel his mate’s heart speed up, the increased respirations and his ass pushed back, seeking the fingers. He entered one digit slowly and Blair’s contented sound excited him further. He made sure that he could move in and out easily before removing the one and replacing it with two. As he scissored the three fingers, moving them about, he knew he had reached the end of his own endurance.

He wanted to claim his mate, his primitive side wanted it hard so his guide would feel possessed. But the modern man wanted his mate to feel loved so he entered slowly. His mate on the other hand was feeling primal and pushed back hard.

“Hard, Jim. I want to feel you,” a sexy guide voice demanded.

What could a sentinel do but obey his guide. He gave it to him hard and fast.

Using the wall as leverage, Blair pushed back, matching the intense rhythm. So intense the feelings, they couldn’t last long. With Jim’s hand pumping the pulsing cock, Blair yelled Jim’s name as he came hard. The constricting muscles around his own cock was too much and he followed his guide over the edge, chanting Blair’s name until his legs sank him to the shower floor.

Blair let the water rinse their bodies before he shut off the cooling spray. He chuckled as he watched his boneless partner try to raise himself and was unsuccessful. “You think Simon would miss us if we called in sick. I can think of better things to do tonight than baby-sitting some political bash.”

Jim roused himself, looking at the time reflected in the mirror from his watch. “No can do tonight, lover. But when we get home……” He forced himself up and out of the shower stall. He wrapped Sandburg up in one as he handed him a second one for his hair. He dried off quickly and hurried to get dressed.

Blair started to turn to his room, then remembered Jim had moved all his clothes upstairs. He followed his partner up the stairs, bouncing the rest of the way up.

Twenty minutes later, two well dressed men locked the loft door and headed out into the night.

\----

Blair knew as soon as they entered the restaurant that something was up. He encountered too many familiar faces that had nothing to do with Major Crimes. Two students, three TAs and Eli Stoddard to start with.

He turned to his partner with raised brows and in a voice for sentinel hearing only, whispered, “What the hell is going on here, Ellison?”

The Sentinel attached to that name smiled enigmatically at the bewildered man beside him. They both saw together as Simon Banks stood and motioned them over. Jim led the way, weaving a path across the floor to the head table.

As Blair was sandwiched between Simon and Jim, his partner leaned over and whispered sotto voiced, “Payback time. When you least expect it.”

Blair had a second of confusion then remembered the first ‘Cop of the Year’ presentation and smiled ruefully at his beloved conspirator’s smug face.

Dinner was served by a team of waiters. For a while, only the sounds of silverware hitting plates, glasses clanking and whispered conversations were heard in the private room.

After most people had made inroads into their meals, Simon Banks stood and tapped his glass with a knife to claim everyone’s attention. The sounds of the room grew less until silence reigned.

“Tonight we have gathered so that we all may have the pleasure in sharing an important accomplishment with a colleague. Blair Sandburg began his college education at sixteen, now just fourteen years later, he has reached the pinnacle of academia achievement, a doctorate. He successfully defended his thesis two weeks ago and I am pleased to be able to share this with him.” Simon looked out into the group and made eye contact. “Dr. Stoddard.”

Jim watched as a gray haired gentleman made his way up to the front. He turned his head to watch his partner’s face beam a great smile to the man as he passed by. The man, a mentor to Blair, returned the smile warmly.

Eli Stoddard nodded to Simon as the black man sat down. “Blair has been very single minded and focused in the pursuit of his education. Anthropology captivated him at an early age, and his interest never wavered. I have had the pleasure in working with him on several expeditions and none that have worked with him have ever complained of a boring excursion.” Ripples of light laughter passed through the audience. Stoddard waited for it to die down, then continued, “So it is with great joy that I can present Blair Sandburg with his doctoral certificate. It can at least hang on the wall as proof of all his hard work.”

Blair stood to thundering applause, embarrassed but pleased. He shook Eli Stoddard’s hand as he accepted the framed certificate.

Eli said quietly, “Congratulations, Dr. Sandburg.”

Before the embarrassed recipient could sit down, Simon shook his hand followed by Jim’s hand. Who also smiled lovingly into the grateful blue eyes. Blair sat, Jim stood. His glare quieted the room down.

“It has been my privilege for the last four years to work with Blair Sandburg as my partner. We were paired to enable him to complete his doctorate thesis. During that time, his insight and unique perspective have made me a better detective. Now that his goal has been accomplished, I find myself unwilling to give up this extraordinary resource.” Jim paused to make eye contact with said partner. The happy gleam in those eyes made baring his soul in public well worth it.

“Upon talking with his observer, Captain Banks ascertained that Blair had enjoyed the work and would be willing to continue in that capacity. With help from the Major Crimes Unit, they put together a statistical analysis that confirmed what we all had suspected. Our arrest rate had sky-rocketed with Dr. Sandburg’s help. Armed with these facts, Captain Banks approached the Mayor. As the facts spoke for themselves, the Mayor backed Simon’s suggestion, and so we are now able to offer Dr. Blair Sandburg a permanent position of consultant with the Cascade Police Department, Major Crimes Unit, continuing as my partner.” Jim held up the official ID and handed it to his official partner.

Blair stood and accepted the laminated ID and Jim knew that if that grin on his guide’s face was anything to go by, he would have a permanent partner.

As the applause died down, Blair remained standing, toying with the edges of the ID card. He turned to Captain Banks with the Sandburg grin and said, “I accept.” Simon shook his hand, then he was drawn into a bear hug by his partner.

As the furor died down, the new doctor of Anthropology and paid consultant looked out at his colleagues and friends, emotions tightening his throat, he managed to speak past the lump, “Thank you all very much.” Again applause reigned and again Blair waited for it to become silent. “As a child I roamed the world with my mother, with no one place as an anchor. As an Anthropologist, I roamed the world some more, but here, in Cascade, I found my home. I have been accepted within the very society I studied. I find myself grateful for this opportunity to continue with them. Thank you all for sharing this remarkable day with me.”

He sat to more applause, Blair smiled to the room at large, but his eyes sought out the keeper of his heart. He recognized a true joy shinning out of those eyes for him. Blair wanted to pinch himself, to make sure that this was real. Two weeks ago his life had fallen apart, now he had the love of his life as his very own and the job he had come to love. He also knew that if he had to go through all the pain again to get here, he would.

Friends and colleagues came up to congratulate the new doctor individually. Blair was profoundly gratified that Jim stayed by his side, hand resting gently on his on his shoulder the whole time.

The man of the hour hugged Joel, kissed Megan and thanked them with the Sandburg intensity.

“Yeah, we get to keep Hairboy,” was H’s parting shot as he high-fived Connor. Rafe punched him in the arm and Blair just smiled at their retreating backs.

Simon and Darryl were the last to part company, but not before Blair could hug Simon fiercely, his eyes communicating the depth of his gratitude at all that the man had done for him.

Jim took his friend, partner, lover, and mate home.

Six Months Later

“Hey, Ellison, I think it was damn fine of your father to charter this plane for us,” H said, holding up his glass of champagne.

“Yeah, well it was his way of finally showing support after the big fuss he had made.” Jim replied as he glanced at his partner.

Blair met the gaze from his lover with a reassuring smile. He leaned over and squeezed his thigh, letting him know that that all was okay. The contented man looked about the plane at the friends gathered. Joel and Megan, H and Rafe, Simon and Darryl. Steven was with the pilot. Naomi and William were to meet them in Hawaii.

Blair kept his hand resting on Jim’s thigh remembering with an inner joy at how romantic his lover can be. Last month, after an extremely romantic dinner at their favorite place, Jim had told him that he wanted a permanent 24/7.

Blair smiled to himself now, remembering how he had smiled at the almost shy expression on Jim’s face. He had answered that they were already 24/7. Then Jim had surprised him, he had clarified, “By permanent I’m asking, will you marry me?”

Without hesitation, the guide had answered, “Yes,” quickly and assuredly. Blair had known on an instinctive level that Jim needed an immediate outward mark of commitment. With bone deep relief that had showed in the ice blue eyes, Blair had leaned forward and kissed his lover’s lips. The memory still stole his breath.

The last three weeks had been a whirlwind of plan making. The only difficult moment had come when they had told Jim’s father. He exploded and complained how this could ruin Jim’s career among other things. In Jim’s stoic manner he had informed his father that his life now included Blair and if he aspired for any future relationship with him, it would include his lover.

A week and conversation with Blair later, William Ellison had come round. He offered his company plane for the flight to Hawaii. He had asked why the tropical island and Jim had explained that it was only state that recognized same sex marriages.

Simon had been truly thrilled with the news, Darryl had won the pool and Connor had the smug look of knowing it all along. Jim and Blair found much support within their department.

Everything had come together, but Captain Banks had to wheel and deal to get half of Major Crimes off for the weekend. Mr. Ellison’s plane would fly them home on Sunday and return a week later for Jim and Blair, after their honeymoon.

As the plane landed, Steven announced that a banquet room had been reserved for the evening and for tomorrow’s wedding supper. There were two limos waiting for them as they disembarked, to deliver them to the hotel with a minimum of fuss. Jim figured that his dad really wanted to make amends.

Blair was pleased to see his mother was already in the lobby of the hotel talking amicably with Jim’s father. She rushed up and kissed her son and gave Jim a full body hug.

After dinner and entertainment, the crowd headed back to their hotel relatively early, to be rested for the noon wedding the following day.

William Ellison had secured a private outdoor patio with a waterfall for the ceremony. Jim had contacted the minister, Manu Kaloi on the recommendation of a friend. All were ready and in place at noon. Simon stood by Jim and Joel stood with Blair. Naomi sat between William and Steven and across the aisle, Megan sat between Rafe and H. Darryl stood, taking pictures.

Manu looked at all that gathered and smiled, “I love performing ceremonies, especially when the couple is so much in love, and here today we truly runnuth over. The loved shared by Blair Sandburg and Jim Ellison is obvious for all to see. What a gift.” The minister then nodded to Simon and Joel.

The two men both took out the rings they had in safe keeping, ready to hand over when needed. Manu started the actual ceremony, “The ring, a physical symbol of commitment.” He looked and nodded to Jim, his cue to begin his part.

Jim looked into the shinning blue eyes of his true heart, “With this ring, I take you Blair, into my life. As is the ring, our union is never ending and will transcend time.” Love filled eyes caressed his beloved. He placed the gold band with the wolf etching on Blair’s ring finger.

Blair was awestruck, he didn’t think that he could ever have felt more loved than he had already was, but once again his mate surprised him. Hiding nothing, all the love he felt showed on his face for Jim to see.

Blair then took a breath and his turn, “With this ring, I take you Jim, into my life. Never will you again experience a day that you don’t feel loved. This ring on your finger is like the binding of our souls.” He placed the gold band with the jaguar etching on his lover’s ring finger.

Fingers interlocked, they turned to face the minister once more.

“Jim, do you take Blair Jacob Sandburg as your life partner, to be committed in love through joy and adversity for all your days?” The minister paused, looking to Jim for an answer.

With the trademark Ellison smile, he said clearly into the azure eyes of his beloved, “Yes, I do.”

“Blair, do you take James Joseph Ellison as your life partner, to be committed in love through joy and adversity for all your days?” The minister paused, looking this time to Blair for an answer.

All that Blair felt was on his face and in his smile. Looking into Jim’s eyes, all the way to his soul, he replied, “Yes, I do.”

“Then by the power invested in me by the state of Hawaii, I now pronounced you married.”

Manu looked at the couple before him, "Your gift to each other for your wedding today has been your wedding rings - which shall always be an outward demonstration of your vows of love and respect; and a public showing of your commitment to each other.

Now for your first gift as a married couple, that gift will be a single rose. In the past, the rose was considered a symbol of love and a single rose always meant only one thing - it meant the words "I love you." So it is appropriate that for your first gift in married life would be a single rose.”

Jim and Blair exchanged their roses.

The minister continued, “In some ways it seems like you have not done anything at all. Just a moment ago you were holding one small rose - and now you are holding one small rose. In some ways, a marriage ceremony is like this. In some ways, tomorrow is going to seem no different than yesterday. But in fact today, just now, you both have given and received one of the most valuable and precious gifts of life - one I hope you always remember - the gift of true and abiding love within the devotion of marriage.

Jim and Blair, I would ask that where ever you make your home in the future - whether it be a large and elegant home - or a small and graceful one - that you both pick one very special location for the roses; so that on each anniversary of this truly wonderful occasion you both may take a rose to that spot, both as a recommitment to your marriage - and a recommitment that THIS will be a marriage based upon love.

In every marriage there are times where it is difficult to find the right

words. It is easiest to hurt who we most love. It is easiest to be most hurt by who we most love. It might be difficult some time to say the words "I am sorry" or "I forgive you"; "I need you" or "I am hurting". If this should happen, if you simply can not find these words, leave a rose at that spot which both of you have selected - for that rose than says what matters most of all and should overpower all other things and all other words. That rose says the words: "I still love you.

The other should accept this rose for the words which can not be found, and remember the love and hope that you both share today.

Jim and Blair, if there is anything you remember of this marriage ceremony, it is that it was love that brought you here today, it is only love which can make it a glorious union, and it is by love which your marriage shall endure. May you have a long and love filled life.” Manu indicated that they should kiss.

Happy, love filled eyes connected and lips met. The kiss, a promise to live up to their vows.

Amid tears of happiness and hugs, the newlyweds received congratulations and well wishes for the future from their family and friends.

Steven tried to herd them to the banquet room, where a buffet awaited them. A wedding cake with a GI Joe doll and a hippie doll standing together on the top stood on the desert table. It drew chuckles from all the participants.

Darryl and Rafe took pictures of the group and shots of the happy couple. Also many shots of the cake being stuffed into happy faces.

Naomi grabbed Jim aside, “Anyone that could make my Blair this happy is a welcome addition to the family.” She kissed the cheek of her son-in-law. He hugged his mother-in-law, then looked around for his mate.

“Hey, Chief, you ready?” Jim asked as he came up behind his husband, wrapping his arms about Blair’s waist.

“Yup. Thanked your Dad and told Naomi that I’d email her after we get back.” Blair laid his arms over Jim’s.

Aloud to the small group, Jim said, “We’re going to take off. We can’t tell you how much your being here means to us. Thank you.”

“Well, I expect my best detective team bright and early a week from Monday.” Simon smiled his happiness at his two friends.

Megan laughed as she called out to the backs of the departing men, “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do, mates.”

“That leaves the ball field open,” H laughed, nearly rolling. “She’s a wild woman.”

“How would you know, my partner?” Rafe queried with mock innocence.

“There’s talk, my man, there’s talk.” H responded as he ducked the flying cake piece.

Jim and Blair made their exit amid the laughter.

They changed into casual clothes in the restroom, exchanging kisses and touches. Their plan was to take a walk on the beach before heading back to their room, the honeymoon suite.

Hand in hand, shoulders brushing, they walked along the water’s edge, oblivious to the other people about them.

“Ya know, Jim, I find I like having this ring on. I like others knowing I am in a committed relationship. It’s a warm feeling. I also like others knowing that you’re taken.” Blair told his love, fingering his band.

Jim was again amazed that his guide always knew intuitively what to say to reach his soul. “Me too, Blair.” The primitive sentinel that dwelled within growled in his head, ‘All mine.’ Jim brought up his hand to Blair’s face, resting his palm on the warm cheek. “I’ve never felt as happy and content as I do now.” He leaned down for a kiss and was met half way by his guide’s lips. Uncaring of the reactions of those around, they feasted on the other’s lips leisurely.

“I’ve got the best in life right here in my arms, and together we’re everything.” Blair hugged Jim fiercely.

Jim hugged back then smiled down to the shinning face and answered, “Yeah.”

fini


End file.
